


After Office Hours

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, additional pairings mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Roy visits Maes in his office and gets a big smutty surprise.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Maes Hughes/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 41





	After Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> There is little plot here. Just some shameless smut because I felt like writing it. :)

Roy smiled as his oldest and best friend opened the door and waved him into the office. It seemed like they rarely ever had time to just relax and visit with one another, so he had been looking forward to this all week. He walked over to the couch and shrugged off his jacket so he could get comfortable. His grin got happier when Maes held out a tumbler of scotch that matched his own.

"It's been a long time since we did this," he pointed out.

Maes sipped his scotch and chuckled. " Actually, we've never done this, " he said cryptically. "Not exactly."

Roy gave a questioning sound but Maes just smirked and finished his drink. "Being dead, then revived, only to end up in a year long coma as a John Doe tends to put a lot of things in perspective."

"You've been back with us for six months and I continue to find it hard to believe the hospital made such a huge mistake. We still have no idea who we actually buried," Roy murmured. 

Maes set his tumbler aside and adjusted his glasses. "The point is, it made me realize just how... temporary life is. Made me adjust my priorities. Gracia and I have spent many nights talking about things I would never have had the courage to bring up to her before. Things I never told her about me."

Roy tensed, unsure of what Maes was talking about. Surely this wasn't about what it seemed like it was about! "Maes... are you talking about..."

Maes gave a wink and leaned back in his armchair. "About us?" he filled in. "In a way. I love Gracia, but I cannot deny that I've occasionally missed what we had. What you could do to me."

Roy's body heated up as memories of their brief affair raced through his head. He couldn't help questioning further, though. "You told your wife we were lovers?"

Maes chuckled. "I did. Imagine my relief when she said she had suspected that was the case. In fact, she thought we continued it right up until I asked her to marry me."

Roy looked away. "I hope you explained we ended long before you met."

"I did that also," he replied. Maes paused then smirked lustily. "Then I asked her if she would object to me seducing you."

Roy almost dropped his drink. He managed to hang onto it long enough to down it in one gulp before setting the empty tumbler beside Maes' glass. He scrubbed his hands down his face before looking at his best friend. "This is a joke, right? There is no way you actually asked your wife, the love of your life, if you could cheat on her with your best friend, a man you used to fool around with!"

Maes grinned and licked his lips. "She has three conditions. As it turns out, my lovely wife is quite a bit more adventurous than I ever knew. It helps that she took a lover while she thought I was dead. Condition one, she gets to keep seeing her lover on the nights I'm not home. Condition two, she wants details. Apparently it turns her on to think of me being with a man."

Roy bit back a moan as the thought of Maes telling his wife how Roy fucked him. Damn! He never would have believed Gracia could have a wicked side. He hadn't even known she had a lover! "Condition three?" he growled huskily.

Maes stood, his cock a thick, very obvious bulge already. He walked over to his door and opened it up enough to let someone slip inside. Roy's eyes widened in shock as Edward Elric walked into the room, dressed in those sinfully tight leather pants and a sleeveless tank top. Edward smirked at him before turning to Maes and tipping his head back. Roy gasped as Maes bent and shoved his tongue into Edward's mouth. When they parted Edward sauntered over to the couch and immediately perched on Roy's lap. 

"Condition three is that Ed gets to play, too," Maes explained slyly.

Roy's hands moved on their own accord and gripped Edward's hips. He watched hungrily as Maes locked the door, then walked over and plastered himself to the younger man's back. "Please tell me this isn't a dream," he demanded.

Edward smirked and placed his hands on Roy's chest, his automail thumb grazing a nipple lightly through Roy’s dress shirt. "Do you often dream of fucking one or both of us?"

Roy swallowed and gave him a filthy grin. "More than I care to admit."

Edward leaned closer. "Want me to admit my dreams?" he asked. "Would you like to know how I think of you bending me over your desk and gagging me so Hawkeye doesn't hear you fuck me senseless? Or how your bastardly smirks make me so horny I often have to jerk off after leaving your office?"

Roy growled as he pulled Edward down for a hot, lewd kiss. Familiar hands stroked his thighs before wiggling between his and Edward's torsos and teasing the hard line of his erection. 

"What do you want, baby boy?" Maes asked knowingly.

Edward pulled away from Roy, face flushed and pupils dilated. "Want you to fuck me, Daddy.” 

Roy's eyes widened as Maes' eyes dilated at the honorific. That was a kink he didn't know his best friend (or his former subordinate) had. 

“Then I want to watch the Bastard fuck you stupid." 

Roy moaned, his cock jumping eagerly.

Maes looked at Roy hopefully and Roy quickly nodded. As if he could ever deny either of them anything. Maes grinned and pulled Edward to his feet. Roy stood as well and together they stripped the younger man bare. Maes guided Edward to kneel on the couch, his chest braced against the back. Then he turned his attention to Roy, kissing him heatedly as he pushed Roy's clothes off. His hand wrapped around Roy's hard cock, giving it a few light strokes before letting go and pulling a small bottle of lube from his pocket.

"I think Ed's mouth is a little empty," he whispered hotly. "Why don't you go fill it?" 

"Fuck, yes!" Ed growled. "Get over here, Bastard! Wanna suck you!" 

Roy almost tripped over his discarded pants in his hurry to get that pretty mouth around his dick. The wet heat that enveloped him was heavenly. This position also gave him a fabulous view of a middle finger slowly breaching that tight ass. He looked up and met Maes' eyes and they shared lusty grins. 

"You can go deeper," Maes said smugly. "I taught him how to get past that pesky gag reflex. He does so love having his throat filled."

"Oh fuck!" Roy moaned at the mental image of Edward going down on Maes thick shaft. He carefully pushed deeper and Edward relaxed his throat, taking him all the way to the root. 

Maes pushed in a second finger and began scissoring them. Edward moaned around Roy's cock and arched his back to push back onto the fingers fucking him. 

Maes grinned as he added a third finger and crooked them until Edward shuddered. "Gracia prefers Alphonse because he's sweet, gentle and easily dominated in the bedroom but give me an eager little cock slut like my baby boy, any day."

Roy's has dropped in surprise. "Gracia and Alphonse? Really? I thought he and Miss Rockbell..."

Edward pulled off Roy with a wet 'pop'. "Why do you think Al always stays with Gracia when we visit Central? Plus, Winry has her own girlfriend on the side." He smirked before tilting his head to lathe Roy's balls. 

"Ready, babe?" Maes asked, using his free hand to unfasten his pants and push them down his hips. He took a condom from his shirt pocket, ripped it open, then rolled it on. Edward wiggled his hips and Maes eased inside him. 

Roy's stomach fluttered with intense desire as he watched his best friend/former lover begin to thrust into the young man he had been lusting after for more years than he would like to admit. Edward stretched out his arm, trying to reach Roy's shaft but he stepped out of reach, shaking his head.

"If I get that mouth on me again, I won't last long enough to take Maes."

Maes growled and sped up. "Fuck! He gets tighter when you talk dirty," he warned.

Roy licked his lips and loosely gripped his dick. "Really? So I shouldn't tell him how hot it is to watch you stretch him with that thick cock of yours? Or how I can't wait till I can get my hands on your ass again? How much I've missed fucking you until you're a sobbing mess?"

Maes gasped and swore under his breath as his hips stuttered, then sped back up. Edward's mouth hung open as he mewled and moaned. His eyes were locked into Roy's hand still sliding along his length as he reached down to grab his own hardness. Roy moved around the couch and slapped Edward's hand away, replacing it with his own. 

Edward turned his head, eyes practically begging. Roy shifted closer and captured his mouth in a desperate kiss. "Come for me, Fullmetal," he whispered against Edward's lips. "Going to use your cum as lube."

Edward keened loudly as his back arched and his arms shook. Hot spurts of cum splashed across Roy's hand. Maes sped up until he was pounding into Edward hard enough to shake the couch. Slowly Edward relaxed until he was little more than a puddle of satisfied flesh. Roy moved his cum-slick hand to his cock and stroked himself slowly. Maes growled and pressed on deep, his fingers digging into Edward's muscles as he found his own release.

Roy waited a few seconds before guiding Maes back enough to separate them, then he eased Edward into the armchair and laid Maes along the couch, removing the condom. He quickly finished stripping Maes' clothing away before grabbing his shaft. He knew his friend loved to feel a bit of burn with the initial breach so he used two fingers wet with Ed’s release to start. Maes gasped and grinned up at him. Returning the grin, Roy quickly stretched him and reached for the condom Edward was holding out. He rolled it on and settled deeper between Maes legs.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely," Maes answered. "I've missed us like this."

Roy slowly pressed inside, relishing the tight squeeze. Damn but it had been too long since he felt this pleasure. 

"Fuck, that's hot, " Edward smirked.

Roy looked over and grinned as he saw the golden beauty watching them avidly. He rolled his hips and adjusted his angle until he was driving the head of his cock across Maes' prostate with every stroke. Maes gasped and clawed and mewed for more, his cock hardening again. 

"Missed this," Roy moaned. "Missed you. Missed us. How the fuck did I get so damn lucky to get this back? And not only do I get you but I get Edward, too? I'm the luckiest man in the whole damn country!"

Edward stood on shaky legs and perched on the arm of the couch behind him. He pressed soft kisses to Roy's neck and shoulders while reaching around to tease his nipples. 

"Next time, I'm going to fuck you while you show me how good you suck off Maes," he promised. "Or maybe I'll have him fuck me while I pound that sexy ass of yours, Edward."

Edward smiled against his neck, his flesh hand rolling a nipple tightly. "Yes sir, Colonel," he whispered hotly. 

Roy growled as he felt his balls tighten. "Say that again!"

Edward shifted until he was peering up at Roy from beneath his lashes. He licked his lips and leaned in until Roy could feel his breath on his cheek. "Yes sir, Colonel Mustang, sir."

Roy gave one more deep push and hit his peak. Beneath him Maes jerked and shivered as his cock twitched and spurred a small amount of cum. Roy slowly pulled out and removed the condom, tossing it into the waste can. He fell forward and relaxed as Maes' arms wrapped right around him. 

A moment later a thick, soft blanket was draped over them. He looked over as Edward bent to grab his pants. He reached out and tugged on the automail arm, drawing Edward to them. He lifted the blanket and Maes pulled Edward down beside him. 

"Stay," Maes murmured sleepily. "Deep couch. Plenty of room. "

Edward hesitated, looking at Roy worriedly. Roy smiled and kissed him softly. "Stay," he echoed Maes. "We both want you here."

Edward blushed and nodded, cuddling close to Maes' side. Roy tucked the blanket around all of them and closed his eyes. "Remind me to send Gracia flowers," he yawned.


End file.
